Silent Angel
by Raklortin
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This story just popped up, and I'm sorry if it sucks!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of Kingdom Hearts. I only own the stupid plot and my 'lovely' characters. And I am NOT making a profit off of this story, it just sucks too much!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was invisible to most of the school population. She wasn't there. She never said a word, and never looked at anyone while they were looking at her. She always had her nose stuck in a book, or was listening to music. Every time someone walked up to her, she would walk away.

She could be found in the library during school hours, and after that, she disappeared.

No one knew anything about her, hardly anyone even knew her name. She was the outcast, the supposedly 'emo-girl'.

But she was smart, everyone knew that. She always got the highest marks in her classes, perfect test scores, and she could run. During physical education, known as P.E. to most students, she would finish her laps first, maybe second.

She was invisible little Bellatrix.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Why do they make us wear these again? Oh yeah, to 'keep us school appropriate'. I forgot. _

A not-so-tall teenage girl slipped into a pair of gym shorts, black, short and thin. She then slipped on her gym shirt; white, thin and tight. It was a tank top, as it showed her shoulders.

Every other girl wore the same, but with shorter shorts. It was a wonder that the school PE uniform shorts were _that_ short.

Bellatrix walked out into the autumn sun. She walked at the back of the group. completely ignored. She was going to take it easy this PE class, walking the track instead of running like she usually did. Her teacher wouldn't mind, she was sure of it.

So, there she walked, her thin figure casting a thin shadow, even though she had a large chest. She hated that about herself. It made her seem so much more _womanly_, when the female just wanted to be flat-chested and be able to maybe stay away from perverts.

Bellatrix just happened to not be paying attention to where she was walking, and so she ran into something. Or more like some_one_.

A tall boy turned around, and glared at her. He shoved her to the ground, and then continued walking with his friends. They laughed at her, and Bellatrix just glared at the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm . . . . sorry . . ." Bellatrix absolutely _hated_ the position she was in at the moment. She was limping, blood trickling down her pale leg. It wasn't _her_ fault that the ground was rocky, and that she had happened to fall onto a sharp rock.

An arm was put around her waist, and her arm was thrown over a figure's shoulders. She absolutely hated physical contact! It was a wonder that the young girl was taking care of her younger sister, who was in elementary school.

Stifling a gasp as she was set down onto a infirmary bed, Bellatrix looked at her 'savior'.

_Savior my ass! Like anyone would even bother to help me if they weren't forced to!_

Well, that was a positive thought.

"Oh dear! What happened here?" A short, stubby woman rushed out of her little office, and looked at the girl. Bellatrix sighed, and opened her mouth to reply.

"I tri-"

"She was pushed." the young male cut in, not even bothering to look at Bellatrix when he spoke.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Here, let me get you all cleaned up!" The nurse, who's name was apparently 'Ms. Woodsworth', rushed off. She came back with a type of gel, bandages, and a needle. Bellatrix was fine, until she spotted the needle.

"What's that for?" she stuttered, backing up against the wall, ignoring the stinging pain in her leg. Ms. Woodsworth smiled sweetly.

"It's only to make sure that your cut doesn't get infected." she replied, kindly. Bellatrix _hated_ needles with a _passion_. She couldn't even stand to look at them, let alone be near them. Shaking her head, Bellatrix backed up. She felt her arms being grasped by two larger, warmer hands. She was held still, and the nurse cleaned the cut up with a towel and warm water. Then, came the needle part. Bellatrix cursed and screamed, kicking around widely. She tried to worm her way out of the male's grasp, but didn't succeed. And so, she swung her leg backwards, seeing if she would at least tap the boy. She ended up kicking his pretty hard, but all he did was grunt. His grip didn't loosen.

It might've been very unlike Bellatrix's assumed personality, but there she was; screaming and crying in her own glory. It wasn't pretty, and soon enough, the nurse gripped her leg. Bellatrix cried, tears streaming down her face. She felt a prick, and she could just feel the liquid entering her blood stream.

After being injected, her cut was bandaged up, and Bellatrix was set free. She was never really herself after getting a shot.

Glancing over at the slate-haired boy next to her, Bellatrix just glared. He had held her hostage while she was injected. Her eyes were now tear-free, but they _were_ full of pain.

_Damn, stupid cut still hurts!_

When Bellatrix looked over at the boy again, she saw a much more energetic and jumpy boy talking with him. She then realized that they were on the track. Again.

"Yeah! So, where did you go?" the jumpy boy asked, his voice high-pitched.

"Took Bellatrix to the nurse's office." When Bellatrix realized that the blond, jumpy boy was looking over at her, along with the blue-haired boy, she instantly looked down. Her brown eyes trailed the rocks, and instantly found out where she had fallen. The blood gave it all away.

"Oh, cool! Hi! I'm Demyx!" He stood his hand out, still walking. Bellatrix looked at his blue eyes, and then at his hand. Apparently, she was supposed to shake it.

"Hi." Grasping his hand lightly, she shook it. The light blush on her cheeks was visible, thanks to her deathly pale skin. Letting go of her hand, Demyx slung his right arm over the slate-haired boy's shoulders. He grinned.

"And this here is little Zexion. He's our little bookworm!"

"I'm _not_ a bookworm!" 'Zexion' growled. Bellatrix dipped her head slightly, something that she had been taught to do at a young age. Zexion did nothing, just continued to walk.

Soon, the whistle was blown, and the high schoolers walked up the hill. Bellatrix dipped her head and waved at the waving Demyx, and walked into the girl's locker room. She put on her street clothes, since she _did_ have PE last period, after all.

Bellatrix stepped out into the sun, and found some shade to sit in. She shut her eyes, just to relax. Her arms were crossed, bag in her lap. The 'savior bell' rang, and kids rushed towards the exits of the gym. Bellatrix sat calmly, waiting for everyone to leave, so that she could leave in peace, not chaos. Before she was going to stand, Bellatrix felt her arm being pulled. She fell into the chest of none other than the eccentric blond, cheeks burning.

"Come on, come on! We're gonna meet the others and go get some sea salt ice cream!" The boy was practically _bouncing_ as Bellatrix trudged along. She noticed Zexion besides her, walking as if nothing was going on. Bellatrix felt her bag bounce against her side, and she kept one hand on her 'cat-hat' that was placed on her silver-lavender hair.

"But I have to pick up my little sister!" Bellatrix said, worrying.

"Awww . . . can't she go hang out with a friend?" Just his voice made Bellatrix want to phone her sister and tell her to hang out with one of her little friends.

"Fine. Just let me call her!" Bellatrix flipped open her small phone, and pressed a button. She heard ringing, and more ringing and-

_"Hello? Bellatrix?"_

"Heya Squirt!" Bellatrix used her sweet, 'little-kid' voice and her little sister's nickname.

_"What's up? Is something wrong? Are you okay? You don't sound okay?"_

"No, no, no! I'm fine, absolutely, and totally fine!" Bellatrix let out a nervous laugh, remembering the harsh needle that was plunged into her leg.

_"You got pushed down today, didn't you? And then you went to the nurse's office."_

"Uhh . . . sure! That's about it!"

_"And then she gave you a shot, didn't she? And then you screamed and cried like a two-year-old."_

"Nu-uh!"

_"Yea-huh!"_

"Nope."

_"Yep."_

"Uh-huh!"

_"Just admit it! You cried and screamed."_

"Did not!"

_"Did too!"_

"Did not!"

_"Did too!"_

"Fine, I did! But, could you maybe hang out with Leanor or Susan today? Please, Stephanie?"

_"Okay! We were actually plannin- Are you going out on a date?"_

The mere question made Bellatrix's face heat up in an instant.

"No way! I'm just hanging out with a few new friends I made today."

_"Okay, good. You know how Mum was about you and boys!"_

"Yeah, okay, buh bye!"

_"Love ya~!"_

Bellatrix snapped her phone shut, her face burning like hell. She looked down, and slid her phone back into her bag.

"So, you can come?" Demyx asked hopeful. Bellatrix laughed off her blush, and nodded her head.

"Yeah . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Whoa, fast update, ne? Hehe!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, only the plot line and my OCs. I _do_, however, own a keyblade necklace and Kingdom Hearts 1!

_--------------------_

_Saix, Larxene, Axel, Vexen, Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, Marluxia, Lexaeus and Luxord. Damn . . . how am I gonna remember them all!?_

Bellatrix sat, licking her chocolate and sea salt ice cream. She loved the combination, while most others thought that it was completely and totally weird. She had so far conversed with Larxene, Axel, Vexen, Marluxia and Xaldin. She was nervous, and her attire didn't help much.

Bellatrix wore black shorts that reached up to her navel, with a white belt. The buckle was small, not large. Her wore thigh-high socks, white in color. A long sleeved black and white striped shirt covered her torso and arms, and over that there was a loose white t-shirt over that. It ended beneath her bust. Bellatrix's shoes were black and white; white soles and laces. The rest was black. Then she had her 'cat-hat'. It was black, with white features. Her hair was slightly messy, and was cut short in back, with shoulder-length bangs. It was a silvery purple color, dull yet soft and smooth. Bellatrix had soft hazel eyes, very unlike her sister's eyes.

"Hey Bell? We're leaving!" Demyx suddenly said, popping up next to her. Bellatrix smiled lightly at the nickname; she had never had one before. Not even her own sister gave her a nickname.

"Oh . . . okay. Goodbye, and thank you very much Demyx. It was wonderful meeting your friends. They're all very kind!" Bellatrix bowed her head, but instead of just hearing a 'bye!', she was engulfed in a hug. When she was let go of, Demyx smiled widely, as usual.

"Buh bye!" he sang happily, walking off in the opposite direction that Bellatrix was heading.

Standing in front of her was Xigbar, Axel and Zexion.

"We figured that we would wait for our new friend." Zexion mumbled, already beginning to walk off towards his home.

"Friend?" Bellatrix echoed, confused. Axel smirked at her, as Xigbar laughed.

"You're our friend, got it memorized?" Bellatrix nodded quickly, and happily.

"So, where _do_ you live?" Xigbar asked, leaving Bellatrix to point forwards.

"A few blocks down. My sister should be home with her friend at the moment . . . They're gonna _slaughter_ me . . ." Bellatrix murmured the last part, letting out a soft moan. If she showed up with not only one, but maybe even _three_ guys, what would Stephanie and her little friend Leanor think?

"And why would they do that?" Axel questioned, raising his short red eyebrows.

"Well . . . they're both like my mother in a sense. They give me rules that I 'have to follow'. Rule number one; no dating. I get a kick out of that one, 'cause they both know that it's impossible for me to get a date. Plus, when they heard about the Halloween ball coming up in a week, I heard them putting bets on if I'd get a date. They both bet that I couldn't . . ." Bellatrix laughed to herself. It was more like a crackle, though. She had never really shown anyone this part of herself, but they called her their _friend_, that meant a lot to her!

Bellatrix stopped at her doorstop, only with Xigbar and Axel. Zexion was long gone, but Bellatrix didn't really care. She still was angry at him for holding her while she was injected with 'painkillers'.

Bellatrix opened the unlocked door, finding a note on the table.

_Gone to the arcade. Be back later. Invite friends over for dinner; cook steak [in the fridge]._

_3 Steph and Lea_

Bellatrix stared at the note. She looked back to her doorway.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck. The two boys looked at each other, shrugged, and nodded. Bellatrix smiled.

"Oh, you guys can invite the rest of you over if you want. I'm sure we have enough food . . ."

"Sure." Axel and Xigbar pulled out their phones, calling their friends. Bellatrix walked into the kitchen and gulped. She opened the refrigerator door, and was taken to the ground.

"What the fuck!?" she screeched, covered in cold steak and vegetables. Bellatrix twitched, and started to thrash around.

"God damnit! Stupid cow! Get off of me!!" Bellatrix was aware of two sets of footsteps running into the kitchen.

"Bell? Where are you?"

"Over here, Xigbar." Both boys looked over at the pile of 'talking food'. The stared at the young girl covered in food.

"Don't just stand there! It's getting hard to breath!"

Now, some may have thought that getting taken down by food was odd, but in Bellatrix's house . . . Well, it really wasn't. Stephanie always over bought, getting way too much food.

After being dug out from the pile, Bellatrix straightened out her clothes.

"Damn. It." she cursed, glaring at the food on the ground.

_"Uhh . . . Axel? You still there?"_

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Dem." Axel lifted his phone back to his ear.

_"What was all of that screaming? It sounded a lot like Bellatrix . . ."_

"It's because it _was_ me!" Bellatrix growled, lifting the food onto the counter that she had.

_"Oh! Hi Bell! Ax, put the phone on speaker!"_

Axel did as the blond said, as Bellatrix started to chop up the steak quickly. If there was one thing she could do, it would be cooking.

"Hey Demyx."

_"Bell! Are you okay? You were screaming really loud a little back there!"_

"Well, I got attacked by stupid cows and evil vegetables, nothing much."

_"Attacked . . . by stupid cows? Evil vegetables?"_

"Oh, yeah . . . Hehe . . . Oh! Would you like to come over for dinner? The stupid cows really need to be eaten!" Bellatrix chimed. The three men; two standing in her kitchen, the other on the phone, were astounded. They had never heard the female so . . . happy. Usually, she was invisible, smart and quiet Bellatrix.

_"Okay! I'll be over soon!"_

"Buh bye!" Bellatrix hung up, and handed the phone to Axel. The door bell rung.

"I'll get it~!" It was odd. Whenever Bellatrix was in the kitchen, or doing something that she enjoyed, she totally transformed. She was a happy and outspoken teenage girl without any problems.

"Oh, hello Luxord. Larxene. Come on it!" The two blonds eyed Bellatrix oddly, and then Bellatrix realized that she still had a large knife in her hand. She laughed nervously, sticking it behind her back.

As the two walked in and looked around, the purple-headed girl put a doorstopper on the ground, forcing the door open. She put a small sign on the door that read:

_**Come on in!**_

Soon enough, there were twelve people in the house, not including the small elementary children that ran around. Zexion had said that he couldn't come, something to do with school work or something. It didn't bother Bellatrix much, though.

"Bellatrix! Bellatrix!" There was a call from the door, and so Bellatrix left Xaldin [the only one who could cook, apparently!] with the job of chopping up vegetables, and walked to the door. She was then jumped by a small child, only about four feet tall. She wore a tank top, yellow with a furry sheep on it. She wore jean shorts, and had astounding ocean blue hair. It was partially held up by a hair band with two yellow balls on it, on the side.

"Jess! Jess!" Bellatrix spun the girl in a circle, and touched her nose to hers.

"I missed you! You didn't come by to say 'hi' today after school like you usually do . . ." Jess, or Jessica, was used to being taken care of by Bellatrix when her mother wasn't home.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I made some new friends, so we went out for ice cream," Bellatrix appologized, but suddenly grinned evilly, "but maybe I can drag one or two with me tomorrow. You can meet them right now, though. See?" Bellatrix pointed to each of the high schoolers, Jess in on her back.

"Axel! Larxene! This is Jess. Jess, these nice people are my friends, Axel and Larxene." Axel smirked, and Larxene smiled softly. Jess waved, and Bellatrix moved on the another group of her friends.

"Bell! Who's this?" Demyx smiled, waving at the blue-haired girl. Bellatrix smiled, and set Jessica down.

"This is Jessica! She's my 'best friend'!" Bellatrix winked, laughing a little. Demyx kneeled down on one knee.

"Heya Jess. I'm Demyx. I'm Bell's new friend!" Jessica squealed and looked between Bellatrix and Demyx.

"Oooh! Bellatrix got a boyfriend! I'm tellin' Steph! Ooh, she's gonna be _mad_!" And with that, the small girl ran up the stairs into the room that held many small children, ignoring Bellatrix's protests.

"No! We're _not_ dating! We're _friends_ for God's sake!" Bellatrix, let her head hang, as she let out a sigh.

"Don't worry! She was just kidding!" Demyx laughed, and Bellatrix lifted her head.

"Okay, fine. I've gotta finish up dinner!"

"Already taken care of. It's ready." Bellatrix looked over at the tall, black-haired man and smiled kindly.

"Thanks. Okay, here goes nothing . . . You two might wanna cover your ears." Bellatrix inhaled slowly, and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"DINNER! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE, LITTLE DEMONS!" she screamed, knowing that the small children would rush down. Her scream echoed in the house, a few of the high schoolers looking quite stunned.

"Whoa . . ."

"Damn . . ."

There were some happy cries, and Bellatrix stood her ground. She was used to doing this, at least once every year for Stephanie's birthday party. There was only one more opening, and that was into the kitchen. The little children came charging into the hallway, and into the kitchen. They each grabbed plates, served themselves heaps of food, and then ran back upstairs.

"Okay. The food is in the kitchen." Bellatrix clapped once, and headed into the kitchen. She served herself some food, following after Demyx and Xaldin. The rest of the students followed after her.

"Oh, we can sit outside. It should be quieter than inside." Bellatrix opened a screen door, and stepped into her back yard. It was a small patch of grass, that was about it. Everyone situated themselves, and Bellatrix found herself leaning against one of the two big trees in her yard. She heard someone sit next to her.

"Hey Bell. This is really good food!" Demyx chimed, throwing an arm around the young girl's shoulder. Bellatrix grinned, and pointed at Xaldin.

"Thank him. He did most of the cooking!"

After that phrase, it seemed like everyone just ran out of the door. They all left, except for Demyx. He seemed like the kind of friend you would ask to stay over a little later.

"Stephanie! Come say goodbye to Demyx!" Bellatrix hollered up the stairs, as her little sister came shooting down them.

"Buh bye! Thanks for coming over! Hope to see you soon!" Stephanie had a high-pitched voice, and looked a lot different than her older sister. She had bright orange hair, natural. Her eyes were a clear blue, and her skin was tanned. She wore a light blue t-shirt under a pair of overalls.

"Bye Stephanie!" Demyx waved, and then hugged Bellatrix after the red-head had bounded up the stairs.

" 'Night, Bell." he said, happily. Bellatrix walked him to the door.

"BuhbyeseeyouonMondayandthanksforcoming!" she skittishly spoke, as the blond laughed his way out. Bellatrix whipped around, and shut the door. There was a shadow on the couch, sipping a drink lightly.

"So . . . They don't suspect anything about you, do they?" There was a masculine voice that echoed off of the walls. Bellatrix quickly shook her head.

"Please, don't hurt her! She the only thing I have left, thanks to you and your stupid plans!" she weeped, sinking to the ground. The man moved from his place from the couch, gracefully. His face still stayed hidden as he extended his arm to wipe off the tears on Bellatrix's face. She swatted his hand away, and the man shrugged.

"Oh well . . . have at least one of them in your grasp by that ball of yours, or your little sister will die . . ." he crackled, and then disappeared. He only left his lavender scent in the room.

"I hate you . . ." Bellatrix paused, taking in a heaving breath. Only the man's silver purple hair was seen as he rounded a corner.

"_**Brother**_. . ."

- - - - - - - -

Whoa . . . crappy chapter much? Ya know, I feel like doing one of those 'talk-show' things, so skip to the next chapter if you don't feel like reading.

Jiru: OMFG. Worst. Chapter. EVER!

Kiara: Oh, don't whine you pathetic little cripple! It's only chapter 2 for God's sake!

Kat: Kiara! Don't be so rude to poor little Jiru, she's having an 'emo' moment! -smacks-

Kiara: DON'T SMACK ME!

Jiru: Don't fight . . . just mourn over the lost chapter . . .

Kiara: Pathetic!

ANNNNNNND that's all I can manage to think of at the moment~! Kiara and Kat are my 'others', Kiara being much more rude and violent, Kat much kinder and motherly! You may notice Kiara from_ oQaB,_ my Loz fanfiction. Oh yes! And Kat will be entering this fanfiction later, being paired up with Axel! Oh yes!


End file.
